The present invention generally relates to an internal combustion engine of the type having a vertical crankshaft, and more particularly to such an engine having a breather chamber for venting of crankcase gases and separating and recovering lubrication oil from the gases, and further having a pressure lubrication system having multiple oil passageways.
Air-cooled internal combustion engines sometimes have a crankcase breather system for venting blow-by gases which get by the piston rings and valve sem seals and enter the crankcase. The breather system insures that excessive pressure does not develop in the crankcase. Such a breather system ofen involves a check valve which allows gases to exit the crankcase but not to enter. It is a phenomenon of such systems that lubricating oil mist generated in the crankcase is carried along with the vented gases which exit through the check valve and it is desireable to separate out such oil and drain it back into the crankcase. The breather check valve, separator chamber and oil drain in the past have been located in a variety of positions relative to the crankcase.
An engine of the type involved herein is also sometimes provided with a pressure lubrication system involving an oil pump and various oil distribution passageways to convey the oil from the pump to the various lubrication sites within the engine where the oil is needed. In the past, pressurized lubrication of upper bearings in vertical shaft engines has been accomplished by drilling long cross-drilled passages and interconnecting holes and plugging the ends to form lubrication passages. The relatively large amount of machining involved in drilling and plugging passages increases the cost of manufacture.
It would be desirable to provide a vertical shaft engine with a crankcase breather system and a pressure lubrication system which simplifies and reduces machining and reduces the cost of manufacture of the engine. This and other desirable features are achieved by the present invention.